


All The Lights On Me

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [140]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Coming Untouched, Conventions, Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4314717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I would love to read a sequel of this with Jared's pay back at a convention. :) </p><p>sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2793230">Lights, Camera, Dirty Talk</a></p><p>Lights, Camera, Dirty Talk: Hey, how about:  Sam and Dean or Jared and Jensen. Dean/Jensen talking dirty and it gets Sam/Jared off. Without being touched.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Lights On Me

**Prompt** : I would love to read a sequel of this with Jared's pay back at a convention. :) (Lights, Camera, Dirty Talk)

 

Jared and Jensen filed out behind the Eric Kripke and Sera Gamble. There was a long table with chairs for each of them, and Jared frowned at how far apart his and Jensen’s chairs were. “Why do they always put us so far apart?”

Jensen grinned and resisted kissing Jared’s adorable pout. “It’s probably a conspiracy.”

Jared smiled and inched their chairs closer together. When they sat down, their arms were against each other and if they turned their heads their noses would bump. Jared knew the fangirls would talk, but he liked being close to Jensen. He felt comfortable around his boyfriend. Jared and Jensen let Eric, Sera, and Jeremy take control of the conversation. Jared hadn’t forgotten about Jensen’s little stunt, making him come in his pants on set, and meant it when he said he was going to make Jensen come during the convention. He had to film with come-filled underwear, and now Jensen was going to have to answer questions with wet boxers.

Jared turned so his mouth was close to Jensen’s ear. “Do you remember what you did to me a few weeks ago?”  
Jensen’s brow crinkled. “I remember a lot of things I did to you, Jay.”

“You made me come in my pants,” Jared reminded. “And I promised I’d make you come during a convention.”

Jensen didn’t look fazed. “I actually have self control, unlike you,” He teased. “Do your worst.”

“Don’t worry, I will.” Jared promised.

“Words only,” Jensen said. “That’s how I got you to come.”  
“I’ve been plotting my revenge for a while, Jen. I know exactly what to say.” Jared started to answer the fans’ questions. Jensen was a little uneasy, waiting to see what Jared was going to pull. His questions were answered half-heartedly and he was so happy his amazing co-star could lift the pressure from in. He wanted to hug his boyfriend in front of everyone.

“What are you imagining,” Jared murmured quietly to Jensen once Eric had taken control of the questions.

Jensen smiled briefly. “How cute you are.”

Jared chuckled slightly. “You’re such a goof.” He put his hand on Jensen’s thigh. “But you’re _my_ goof.”

Jensen shook his head fondly. “Why don’t you focus on the questions?”  
“I’d rather focus on you,” Jared said. He lowered his voice. “I’d rather focus on how when we’re done I’m gonna take you up to our hotel room and fuck you silly.”

Jensen froze. “Jay,” He hissed. “Microphones!”

“Don’t worry, baby,” Jared said. “Turned out volume down. And if you keep quiet, they’ll have no idea.”

Jensen shrugged. “Bring it on. I have self-control.”

“Okay. I can rise to the challenge,” Jared said. “Just like your dick will when I get started.”  
Jensen sniggered. “If that’s the best you got, then I’ll have no trouble beating you.”

“Please. I’ve got a lot up my sleeve.” Jared scooted closer. “I love talking to these fangirls, you know that. It’s so fun. But sometimes I wish that we could do this via twitter, so I can have you at home, naked and writhing underneath me.”

Jensen glanced at the crowd. Their faces gave no indication they’d heard. Jared continued to talk. “I think I’d start by eating you out. I know how much you love it. I love it too. I don’t know why, it seems like it would be kind of repulsive, sticking my tongue in someone’s ass. But with you, I genuinely like it. I like starting out just licking over your hole, nice and teasingly. Just to give you a little taste of what we’ll do.”

Jensen shifted and Jared spotted the slight bulge growing in his pants. He smirked. “Too easy.”  
“Shut up,” Jensen snapped. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Sure you do,” Jared replied. “You’re thinking about me sticking my tongue in your ass and opening you up with my tongue. Maybe I’ll slip a finger in there with my tongue and play with your prostate. And by this time you’re begging for me to fuck you, but I won’t yet. Because I like to tease you.”

“Stop talking,” Jensen growled. “What if someone asks you a question?”  
“I can make you come in your pants _and_ answer their questions.” Jared’s eyes glittered mischievously. “I can make you picture me pushing you onto your knees and sliding my cock into your mouth. I love your mouth. It’s so hot and you suck me so well. And I know that you like it, I see the way your eyes roll back into your head and moan. And when you’re on the edge of coming, I’ll shove you on the bed on your back.”  
Jensen squeaked. “Jay!”

“I’ll spread your legs and look at that pink hole of yours. It’s wet from my saliva, and maybe I’d rim you a little more for a greater effect. And then I’d take the lube, put it on my fingers and one at a time I’ll open you up. I’ll do it slowly and brush your prostate just lightly enough that you can’t come. I’d make sure that you were loose enough to get my huge cock in, but just enough so there’s a little pain with the pleasure.”  
Jensen’s pants were significantly tented and Jared grinned. “You gonna come, Jen? You hard in your pants ‘cause I’m talking dirty to you?”

“Shut up,” Jensen growled.

“No,” Jared replied. “I like thinking about my cock pushing into your tight ass. I’d spread your legs even further apart and hold you down so you couldn’t move and then I’d hit your prostate over and over again until you’re almost coming. Maybe then I’d play with your balls or your cock so you can come. I like it when you come untouched, though, so maybe I wouldn’t play with you. Maybe I’d just pound into you until your legs are jello and–,”

Jensen bit his lip to stifle a groan and Jared watched as hips twitched. “Well. Guess your self control isn’t as great as you thought it was.”

“Shut up,” Jensen snapped. “Now I have to finish this stupid con with come in my pants.”  
“I had to be Sam Winchester with come in my pants,” Jared said. “Payback’s a bitch.”

Jensen’s hand went to Jared’s pants and massaged his dick. “Well I hope you make good on your words when we get upstairs.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! the fics are still coming, sorry they're coming slowly! i'm working my way through the prompts, i promise :)


End file.
